(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motor vehicle accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved motorcycle trailer capable of being easily assembled, disassembled and stored.
2. Description of Related Art
Until recently, not only were motorcycle trailers heavy, they were also permanently assembled. These types of motorcycles trailers had several problems including that of being difficult to store. For example, in most northern climates, for only a few months out of the year is it possible for most people to ride a motorcycle. During the months the motorcycle cannot be ridden, the motorcycle and motorcycle trailer need to be stored, preferably without incurring storage fees. However, if the trailer cannot be stored, for example in a sheltered location, the trailer must be left out in the elements for many months. Not only does this expose the trailer to the detrimental effects of the elements, the trailer has a much higher chance of being stolen.
Another problem occurs when the trailer must be transported. Since the trailer cannot be broken down, a vehicle capable of towing is needed to tow the trailer. Thus, simpler methods of transporting the trailer, such as in the back seat of a compact car or as check-in luggage on an airplane are not possible.
Recently, however, lightweight trailers capable of being stored have been introduced. These trailers tend to be collapsible, tilting, or folding, and some have been reputed to be small enough to be stored within the trunk of some, but not all vehicles. For those trailers that can be broken down, the trailer can now be stored in a garage, but not in such locations as a closet, attic, or under a bed. The ability to easily store the trailer also facilitates transportation because the trailer can now be placed into transport devices that were impractical to be used with a fully assembled trailer.
Notwithstanding their advantages over permanently assembled trailer, storable trailers still have problems. One such problem is that these trailers have been created with a very small distance between the wheels, i.e. wheel base. The small wheel base is inherently less stable than larger wheel bases as a trailer with a small wheel base becomes increasingly dangerous as towing speed increases.
Another problem associated with some storable trailers is that they require special tools to be assembled and disassembled. In the situation where these tools have been lost or are otherwise unavailable to the operator, the trailer cannot be assembled and disassembled. Consequently, what was once a storable trailer has now become a trailer incapable of being disassembled, and thus, stored. Therefore, a trailer that was once capable of being disassembled still faces the same problems as permanently assembled trailers.
A final problem occurs with a group of people on a trip in which all of them are riding motorcycles and they have no automobiles or trucks traveling along. In such a situation, even those motorcycle trailers that can fold up or be broken down into large pieces cannot be carried on a motorcycle. Thus, the trailer cannot be carried along with the group so as to be available for use by one motorcycle for towing another motorcycle in an emergency.
It is an object of this invention to provide a motorcycle trailer capable of being disassembled and stored in a bag capable of being transported in the luggage compartment of any passenger vehicle, in the back seat of a passenger vehicle or in the back of a pickup truck.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a motorcycle trailer capable of being disassembled into pieces which are small enough and light enough to be carried collectively by a number of motorcycles without inconvenience or risk to the riders.
It is another object of this invention to provide a motorcycle trailer capable of being assembled and disassembled without the use of any tools.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a motorcycle trailer capable of being disassembled into no more than five main pieces.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a motorcycle trailer which can be easily assembled and disassembled and which can be easily stored in small spaces.
In accordance with the invention, these an other objects are accomplished by providing a trailer comprising a front member, a center member, two wheel members, and an axle member. The front member is adapted to be removably attached to a towing vehicle. The center member is detachably connected to the front member. Each of the two wheel members include a wheel, and the axle member is detachably connected to the center member and to the wheel members. Channel sections can be attached to at least two of the members with the channel sections combining to create a channel that is adapted for receiving a cycle. The trailer can also include a ramp rotatably attached to the axis member. When the ramp is in a lower position, the ramp defines a path for communicating the cycle from the ground to the channel.
The trailer can be adapted so that the largest inside dimension of a container defines a longest dimension of any of the members with the container being capable of storing the members when disassembled. The container, for example can be a bag of a compartment within the towing vehicle. Preferably, the largest inside dimension is approximately 42 inches. Each member also has a preferable weight not greater than approximately 30 pounds.
The trailer can also include quick disconnects to aid in the quick attachment and/or disassembly of the members to one another. One example of a quick disconnect that does not require tools for assembly is a combination of a pin and clip. The pin and clip can be used when the ends of two members interfit and overlap one another. These ends provide two pair of opposing holes that align when the members are connected. The pin can then be inserted through the holes with the clip later attached to the end of the pin to prevent the pin from being removed from the holes.
The trailer preferably has a wheel base distance at least greater than twice the longest dimension of any of the members. The wheel base distance is defined as a greatest distance between any two points on the wheels that are contacting the ground.